Convenience of digital cameras along with widespread use of Internet communications has increased the popularity of user-produced images such as videos and photographs. While traditional point and shoot cameras maintain their value, camera technology can also be integrated into many devices, e.g. smartphones, PDA's, smartwatches, tablets, laptops. Having camera technology at a user's fingertips, provides the potential to capture sights that may have otherwise slipped by uncaptured.